


hotter than hell

by littlepil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, but also fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepil/pseuds/littlepil
Summary: "Do you know why they call me the devil in this town, Sehunnie?" the red haired said, turning off his cigarette. The boy shook his head. Chanyeol smirked, caressing Sehun's hair with his free hand "Cause it doesn't matter how much of a good boy you are, I always want to make you sin"  he spoke softly before crushing their lips together and adding pressure on the younger's neck.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	hotter than hell

Sehun had always been the good boy. He will go to church every Sunday, he will get the best grades, he will dress all nice and pretty, and he will always listen to his parents; do what they say without much question, but when there was something about Park Chanyeol that would make him come back to him again and again despite his parents warnings.

Chanyeol likes sweet, pure things and when he saw that boy on the bus stop sucking non stop his lollipop like if it was life or death he just knew he had to have him. He invited the boy over, the boy didn't say no and that's how all started.

The sex was good but sometimes they'll just spend time together and it was good too. Sehun would talk about how he wanted to drop college and Chanyeol would encourage him to do what he loves, Chanyeol would show him his paintings but would express how insecure he was about them and Sehun would always remember him how great he is.

 _"You know that my brother wants me to leave you?"_ the black haired says putting the lollipop on his mouth. Chanyeol hums, inhaling deep in his cigarette and letting the smoke come out of his mouth (being careful that it doesn't hit the younger's face). Sehun nods _"He says that you are a bad influence for me and that I shouldn't be around you because you are going to transform me"_

scoffs _"Transform you?"_

nods _"He said that you are like the devil"_ licks the candy slowly and moves enough to sit comfortably, the older guy watches the action and bites his lip.

 _"Don't do that"_ his voice came out rough.

Sehun smirks and moves a little more on Chanyeol's lap _"Why not?"_ another lick.

chuckles _"You know well what you are doing, aren't you?"_

 _"I don't know what you talking about"_ tilts his head, he gives cheeky licks looking directly into Chanyeol's eyes, filling his lips with caramel. 

he starts to caress the younger's cheek _"Angel"_

 _"Yes?"_ Sehun could already feel the growing problem on the other's pants but he kept looking for comfort. Chanyeol smirks and takes his hand to the black haired's neck, Sehun lets out a whimper. 

_"Do you know why they call me the devil in this town, Sehunnie?"_ the red haired said, turning off his cigarette. The boy shook his head. Chanyeol smirked, caressing Sehun's hair with his free hand _"Cause it doesn't matter how much of a good boy you are, I always want to make you sin"_ he spoke softly before crushing their lips together and adding pressure on the younger's neck who lets out another whimper. Chanyeol smirks, taking the lollipop out of Sehun's mouth and putting it on his, he licks it. The younger looks the action with pleading eyes

_"Get on your knees for me angel"_

Sehun didn't need to be told twice, he releases himself from grip and slowly descends to the ground. Neither of them lost eye contact at any moment.

 _"You are so gorgeous, you know that?"_ Chanyeol says, caressing his cheek one more time. Sehun bites his lip

_"Chanyeol"_

_"Mhh?"_ he kept admiring the beauty in front of him.

 _"I love you"_ he lets out, holding the hand that caressed him.

Chanyeol opened his eyes, he wasn't going to lie, the confession took him by surprise but it was a nice one. He felt warmth on his chest and smiled, leaning just enough to kiss sweet lips.

_"I love you too my angel"_

  
  



End file.
